


Hear me

by MurderofElks



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-21 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderofElks/pseuds/MurderofElks
Summary: A Silent Voice AuPlease ignore the cringy title. I'm not calling their song cringy just the title. If you think the song is cringy you can fight me.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Soyeon stood in front of her window, below the streets were bustling with laughter and cars driving past. She stared down at the calendar in her hands and tore out a sheet, revealing the one below it.

April 9th. Quit part time job. 

She crossed it out with red marker.

'Thank you for everything' she murmured bowing as she took of her apron. 

"All this while be about 30,000 won." Soyeon looked up into the man's eyes and nodded her assent. She left and stood by the bus stop, watching as a truck passed by. A shipment truck by the looks of it. 

April 14th. Bank. She crossed it out too.

She placed her passbook and card down in front of the worker. "I'd like to withdraw all the money." She said slowly, standing up straighter as the worker took the card.  
"40, 50, 60, 70.....140, 160....500,000 won." She counted as she sat in front her desk. She tapped the bundle against the hard surface and placed inside the envelope beside her. 

She got up quietly and placed the sealed envelope beside her mother's sleeping face. She had labeled it clearly in the best handwriting she could muster. 'Here's the money I owe you.'

Yangjaecheon was close to her home and she frequented the path quite a bit. She stopped in front of the railing looking over to look at the streaming water below. It glistening as the sunlight struck it and Soyeon breathed in slowly.

She stood atop the railing, the wind brushing past her, and she looked forward. Straight at the setting sun. 

'Boom'

She blinked and jumped as a flash appeared in front of her. What an effective way to take her out of her thoughts. She looked at her side searching for the source of the noise. There, just beside the stream was a group that was setting off fireworks and firecrackers in a test. She looked up as the fireworks shined and popped in the evening sun.

April 15th. Final day. She slowly crossed it out, her hand steady as she did so.

She walked past the Yangjaecheon, listening as the water rushed below her, and she held her backpack looser. 

\------End of prolouge------

Soyeon walked down the gravel path, swaying to her own imagined rhythm and grinned as Sungho shoved a protesting Yeonjun. She was laughing openly as Yeonjun tried to steal Sungho's flag. 

They were friends hanging out wherever they could. Sliding down the railing of stairs as Yeonjun screamed, running backwards as they attempted not to slip into the river below. 

They set their items behind them as Soyeon peeked over the edge of the trail and into the river below. She got up dusting off her hands and smirked mischievously at an unsuspecting Sungho. She ran forward and shoved him forward laughing as Sungho screamed and fell into the water. Yeonjun laughed loudly and they lined up across the trail, racing each other. They nodded at each other and rushed over the edge of the street into the cold water below. Their whoops and laughter alcarried away by the wind.

They were all dripping wet as they walked behind another. They were in the shopping area of Gangnam and Soyeon idly looked around as Yeonjun snuck a piece of hotteok for himself. Across the street stood Miyeon and Jennie, the latter of the two gasped quietly as she took in their appearance. Soyeon didn't notice them and looked around at the colorful ads. 

She walked into her mother's salon and curiously eyed a younger girl who's head was bent over a magazine. She hadn't seen her around where she lived and was interested in her appearance. All she could see was black curls and She soon lost interest and walked upstairs into her room. Sungho sprawled himself over her bed reading her manga, while Yeonjun and Soyeon sat on the floor playing video games. They were both furiously pressing buttons as they strived to beat the boss. Yeonjun pumped his fist as they did so and Sungho looked up in curiosity. 

She leaned forward across her desk, lining up the rubber hand she had wrapped around her fingers. "3,2,1!" Sungho counted and She shoot down the paper they had placed in the desk in front of her. Miyeon smiled as she watched them celebrate while Shuhua shook her head at their antics. 

She leaned her cheek against her hand as she played with her pencil. Usually she would be found doodling away on a piece of paper but she had none so she resorted to pressing down repeatedly against her mechanical pencil. She yawned and pressed the lead down against her desk as the bell rang overhead. 

"Everyone take your seats." Mr. Kim said as he stood in front of his board. "we have a new student that will be joining our class today." He said looking down and she lifted her head up. She grunted lowly as Jennie nudged her. "What do you want?" She said shifting in her seat annoyed. "You're in luck Soyeon, I heard it's a girl." Jennie grinned and Soyeon rolled her eyes. Everyone in secondary believes secretly that Soyeon was gay. In Korea it was frowned upon and Soyeon hated the rumor that never seemed to disappear. She sighed heavily and rested her cheek back against her hand. "I don't care." Shd replied, looking ahead of her. 

Her grip tightened against her pencil and the action didn't go unnoticed by Jennie. She scanned the new student as she walked inside the room. "This is Song Yuqi, She transferred here from China. Go ahead and Introduce yourself." Mr.Kim said as Yuqi took her place beside him. She didn't seem to have heard him and continued to look forward not saying a thing. After a while Soyeon shifted once again, waiting for Yuqi to begin her introduction. All around the classroom she could hear others shifting and leaning forward. 

Mr. Kim seemed to realize something and he gently tapped Yuqi's shoulder. That garnered a response. Soyeon watched as Yuqi pulled out a notebook from her backpack and she leaned forward completely disregarding her pencil. She dropped her hand into her lap as Yuqi opened the notebook. 

'It's nice to meet you. My name is Song Yuqi.' She turned a page and everyone jerked not expecting to be meet with mangled Hangul.

' I would like to get to know everyone through this notebook.' Another page turn. 'When you want to talk to me, please use this notebook.' Yuqi continued to smile at them and Soyeon stared her eyes widening as Yuqi turned the page once again. Yuqi lifted up the notebook higher and Soyeon jumped slightly. 

'I can't hear.'

Jennie turned around as others gasped and stared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy crap!" Soyeon exclaimed as the others stared and gasped. 

'Nice to meet you, Yuqi-nim. My name is Cho Miyeon.' Miyein smiled as she wrote in Yuqi's notebook. "Its nice to meet you." Miyeon nodded grinning happily. "Hey, new kid! Can you speak Korean?" Jennie called as Yuqi bent over her notebook once again. "Jennie, c'mon you know she can't hear. That's not really nice." Miyeon protested as everyone else chuckled. 

'Could you please repeat that?'

Jennie scoffed as she read it and Yuqi turned around facing Miyeon. "Oh, do you have a nickname.' Miyeon lied taking the notebook from her hands. "Say mercy!" Soyeon threatened as she held Sungho's arm back. "Oh, your nickname is Yuqirin." Miyeon read and Soyeon looked up, curious to hear what they were talking about. "Her nickname is Yuqirin." Jennie said to her and she looked back down. "That's cool.' She mumbled shrugging. "That's a weird nickname." Sungho replied looking coolly at Yuqi. "Its just a nick name. No importance." Soyeon replied before she twisted sungho's arm slightly. "Now, say you're sorry for calling me a midget." She growled as Sungho laughed.

"Make sure to write this down. Pages 20-25 and page 32 have the excercises you need. Those will be on the test." Mr. Kim intoned and Yuqi looked around confused as to what everyone was writing down. "Give me your notebook." Jennie sighed as she held out her hand. Soyeon lifted her head up and stared at jennie. 'What was she doing?'

"Oi, get Yuqi for me." Jennie said snapping her fingers in front of Soyeon. She leaned forward and gently tapped her shoulder. She pointed at Jennie with her other hand and began taking more notes. "Firstly there's fulcrum. As it suggests it's a support point. Secondly, a power point is where it holds in power." Mr. Kim intoned as Jennie became to write. Soyeon looked towards Jennie and stared curiously. "A site of action is where it moves the weight up and down. Depending on the position of these three points, the lever..." 

Soyeon sat down in front of the piano playing the jaunty tune as their teacher conducted. She disliked singing in this class so she claimed any piano playing for herself. She didn't bother paying attention to the others at all just continuing to play the tune. She did look up once she heard no one singing. They were all too busy staring at Yuqi. From her peripherals, she could see Miyeon explaining something to Yuqi and looked away. 

"Let's try again." The teacher said as they started over. "Bet you we won't do well in the choir contest." Jennie muttered as Soyeon began to play again. 

"This what you get for being a moron!" Yeonjun yelled as he pulled Sungho into a headlock. "Enough is enough." Theybheard from the top of the stairwell. "They talk so fast I can't write anything down." Jennie complained to Miyeon as they came down the stairs. "I can give you a copy of my notes if you'd like." Miyeon offered as she walked beside Jennie. Soyeon stopped and looked up so did Sungho and Yeonjun their yells and laughter silenced. "That'd be great." Jennie replied and they made noises of intrigue. 

"But I didn't do anything wrong. I won't say sorry." Jennie read from the class novel. "Jennie, why are you reading like that?" Mr. Kim asked before sighing. Jennie stiffened as he spoke once again. "That's enough. Next." He called sighing. Jennie sat down and muttered angrily. "Yuqi, read next please." 

Soyeon shrugged ignoring Jennie's mutterings. The latter leaned for and tapped Yuqi. "Start reading from here." Jennnie whispered pointing to a spot and she sat down. Soyeon looked up as Yuqi stood. 'Stop being stubborn.' She read ahead, and looked back up to Yuqi. She sighed quietly and waited. "Stop being stubborn." Yuqi read, her speech heavily slurred, she had a major lisp and was difficult to understand. She had a deep voice and Soyeon was glad she read ahead otherwise she wouldn't get what Yuqi was saying. "The mother said with an amazed.look on her face." Yuqi continued as Everyone cringed and few snickered. "He had no intention to apologize." Mr. Kim adjusted his glasses but said no more as their snickers became more prominent. 

"Good. Soyeon, you're next." He called as Yuqi sat down. "You've got to be kidding. That's how she talks." Jennie muttered and Sungho snickered looking up. 'Dare you' he mouthed holding 2 fingers and making gestures. '100 won!' Yeonjun grinned waving fake money in his hands. Soyeon took a deep breath and spoke fast gibberish. Everyone stared at her as Yeonjun and Sungho cackled. Slowly they joined in on low snickers. "Stop screwing around, Soyeon." Mr. Kim said lowly and Sungho clapped his hands. 

Yuqi stood in front of the window cleaning it with a rag, her notebook tucked neatly under her arm. She looked over to where Jennie and her friends stood talking and walked over towards them, holding out her notebook. "Oh, no thanks." Jennie said as they left. 

Yuqi stood, a good lengths away from them as they hung out. Jennie looked over and sighed annoyed "let's go home." She said as they left Yuqi standing where she was. Yuqi turned and watched as they left before she began to walk away. 

She stood in front of the railing that oversaw Yangjaecheon and leaned over the edge. She felt a rock hit her arm and looked to the right. "You know, everyone's getting fed up with you. You know it's getting old pretty fast." Soyeon spoke her voice falling onto deaf ears. "Any response?" She said as Yuqi turned fully. She watched as she pointed to herself then to Soyeon and made a gesture with her hands. "Friends." Yuqi said quietly as Soyeon stared. "Jeez, you creep me out." Soyeon scoffed as she turned around to leave. 

"Good Morning everyone, I'm Miss. Park. Now do any of you know what sign language is?" She asked as she wrote on the board. "Its using your hands to talk. So in order to be able to talk to yuqi more, we'll all speaking pure sign language here!" She said in fake enthusiasm. Soyeon idly clenched and clenched her hands as she spoke. 'Sign language, huh.' She thought looking up. 

"Miss. Park!" Jennie said standing up quickly as Soyeon looked up. "Yes?" 

"Why can't we just write in her notebook?" Jennie protested as her classmates stared. "It's- just easier for Yuqi to use sign language." Miss. Park stammered as Yuqi played with her fingers. "It'd be easier for me to write rather than use sign language." Jennie replied unhappy, Mr. Kim adjusted his glasses and shut his eyes. 

"I'll learn sign language," a girl offered, shrinking back as the attention shifted onto her. standing up too.

'Can you teach me how to say Seo Soojin in sign language?' Soojin wrote as Yuqi looked up in thought. She began to sign slowly speaking as she signed. "Seo, Soojin." She said as Soojin copied her movements. "Good job, scoring brownie points with the teachers." Jennie said coldly facing Soojin. 

"We can watch it at my house. We have that program on DVD." Miyeon said as she spoke to Jennie. "God, did Soojin get dressed in the dark?" Jennie sneered as they watched Soojin walk with Yuqi.

After a few months, Soojin had moved away, no longer occupying the seat beside the window. Soyeon looked between Soojin's old desk to Yuqi who held her notebook tightly. 

"Yeonjun, write your scribbles over there I need space if you want me to draw Goku vs Frieza." She said bumping Yeonjun's shoulder. "There basic shape of his face." Soyeon said as she stood on her toes drawing with chalk. "What are you doing Soyeon?" Jennie laughed as she drew. "You shouldn't do that." Miyeon protested. "Miyeon, it's just a really cool drawing. What I really shouldn't do is write something like this." She said walking to the unmarked side of the board. 

'Congrats, Yuqi-nim, you made Soojin-ssi disappear.' Soyeon threw in a star for added effect. "You can be a real jerk you know." Sungho said off handedly as they stared at the board. Soyeon shrugged and went back to drawing. "Not my fault." She shrugged as the door slid open. She turned her head and watched as Yuqi entered holding a potted plant. Soyeon jumped away from Goku's half drawn face and put on a show. 

"Oh man! Who would write such a thing!" She exclaimed throwing her arms up as Sungho watched unamused. "Here, I'll just erase that for you. I kinda do need the space to draw Frieza either way." Soyeon said as she began erasing it all. "There!" She said throwing the eraser back into it's place. "All gone, soon to be replaced by Frieza!" She grinned dusting off her hands. She leaned forward in vain as Yuqi wrote on the board. 

'Thank you.' 

Yuqi bowed, smiling up at Soyeon. She frowned and walked past her. "Welcome." She muttered as she left. "Let's go guys." Soyeon said, her mood fouled. 

"During the this era-" Mr. Kim intoned and Soyeon rolled up the flyer that had been given to them. "Oi!" She yelled into it, right beside Yuqi's ear. They all jumped and Sungho smiled. "Hey, Soyeon cut it out. Or you can have detention." He said not looking up. "Yes, sir, sorry sir." She said smothering her laughter, and Jennie chuckled. "Where did I leave off." He sighed and Miyeon turned around to face Yuqi who was cupping her ears. "That was loud wasn't it?" She asked gently as Mr. Kim continued to lecture them. 

"Hey, Yuqi." Jennie said standing beside Yuqi. She turned, curiosity sparking in her eyes, and Jennie leaned down drawing away Yuqi's hair from her ears. "Are these..." Jennie said loudly staring at the hearing aids in her ears, garnering everyone's attention. "Does that mean you can actually hear?" Jennie asked cruelly and Miyeon leaned forward. "I was wondering about that too." Miyeon said intrigued, as Jennie stood beside her. "Can I see them for a bit?" Jennie asked and Yuqi nodded her assent removing one and holding it in her palm. 

"Jen! What are those things?!" Soyeon called from beside the point open window. Sungho was leaning his frame outside and Yeonjun looked at Jennie as well. Jennie took it from a protesting Yuqi and threw towards Soyeon who fumbled it. "Aw gross!" Yeonjun hissed jerking away from soyeon, elbowing her arm. They watched as the hearing aid went out the window, thus starting the abuse of Yuqi's hearing aids. 

Soyeon sat on her desk and Yeonjun leaned forward smirking deviously. Soyeon leaned her head down as he whispered in her ear. She nodded and leaned forward pulling out Yuqi's hearing aids. Yuqi flinched and gasped her hands shooting up to her ears. "Yuqi, are you okay?" Miyeon asked as blood trailed down Yuqi's elbow. They left to gawk and Sungho shoved them both. "You took it too far." He said as Soyeon stated up at him from the floor. 

Soyeon walked out of the office, Yeonjun and Sungho waiting outside. "Man, Kim does not remove that stick from his ass ever." Soyeon groaned as they walked. "Great, now what? You're in the way." Soyeon growled as Yuqi stood in front of them. "Let's go already." Soyeon said walking past Yuqi who was scribbling furiously in her notebook. 

'I'm sorry.'

Soyeon snatched it away furiously. "Liar! If you have a problem with this, say something!" She spat holding the notebook in her clenched hands. Yuqi leaned forward and tapped Soyeon hands. "Hey! Don't touch me." Soyeon snapped her face going red. "Aw, that was cute Yuqi." Sungho grinned and Yeonjun nodded. "You like it. You're blushing!" Yeonjun teased as Soyeon shook her head. "No I'm not!" Soyeon protested. 

Yuqi pointed to herself then Soyeon and made that same gesture from before. Soyeon flung the notebook into a nearby pond and stormed away. They heard a splash and saw Yuqi lean down to grab her notebook. "Gross that waters disgusting." Sungho said and Soyeon couldn't help but let her gaze linger. 

Soyeon watched her own books were flung into that same pond. "See you later, Soyeon." Sungho sneered and Soyeon panted watching a droplet splashed down from her hair and books joining the water below. 

"There's something we would like to discuss with you all." Tbe principal said and Soyeon pushed down against her mechanical pencil. "As you can see Song Yuqi is absent today. The truth is we were contacted by her parents concerning her hearing aids." He continued as Soyeon played with her pencil, tapping at her thigh. "Eight of her hearing aids have gone missing or even damaged in the past 5 months. Hearing aids are very expensive, and her mother believes Yuqi is being bullied." He said and Soyeon stopped playing with her pencil and looked up. "Have any of you seen or heard Yuqi getting bullied? If so I need you to step forward and tell us who's been doing it." He said and Soyeon stiffened listening to Jennie's uneasy noise. "Please come forward before your parents are involved." Soyeon saw in mother cutting a man's hair looking happy as they spoke in her mind and shifted in her seat. Her hand trembled and she was caught between raising her hand and digging her nails into her thigh to keep it from trembling. 

"Soyeon." Mr. Kim called and Soyeon jumped. "Stand up. We all know it's you." He said his eyes narrow. He raised his hand and slammed it against the board behind him. "I told you to stand up." He roared seething and everyone gasped while Soyeon shot up. "Yes, sir!" She said quickly as he adjusted his glasses. 

"Jennie. You sit next to her. What did you see?" Mr. Kim asked and Soyeon felt her heart speed up. "Um, I guess she does tease her a little. She does make fun of her." Jennie said playing the innocent card. "What!" She exclaimed staring at Jennie. "Sungho." Mr. Kim said and Sungho sat up straighter. "I did tell her to knock it off not that she listened to me." Sungho shrugged and Soyeon twisted around to face him. 

"What- I- you were doing it too. The girls were also bad-mouthing her too." She stammered before her voice grew in strength. "Especially Jennie and Miyeon!" She said as Jennie shot her a hateful look. She was too strung up in her emotions she didn't her Miyeon's sniffles. She only noticed Jennie glaring at her and Sungho's manipulative look. 

Soyeon removed her notebook from atop her head and surveyed her ruined notebooks. 'Yuqi's communication notebook.' She saw drift past her and she leaned forward grabbing it. "What's this doing here." She mumbled, gathering her items quickly. She read through her notebook reading the things others wrote.

'Have fun getting by, moron.'

Soyeon flipped through the pages rapidly walking down the streets to her house. 

"Yes, Yes, see I'm very sorry for any trouble she's caused" soyeon heard as she opened the door to her house still dripping wet. She walked up stairs her head hung low. "Soyeon! Come back here." Her mother yelled furious as Soyeon continued UK p the stairs. She stopped and stood on the stairs. "I heard about everything. Why are you all wet?" She said and Soyeon brought her shoulders up. "I jumped in the river as always." She grumbled walking up the stairs once again. "Hold it!" Her mother yelled and Soyeon stopped once again. 

"Have you been causing trouble at school." Soyeon muttered at that and glared at her feet."Then why did I get a call from your teacher this afternoon." She heard and she snapped. "Fine, it's true all.of it. Happy?" She glared whipping her head around. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the tears in her mother's eyes. She flinched and her mother drew in a shaky breath. "Go get changed. We're going over to Yuqi's right now." She said and Soyeon obliged.

She stared out the window watching as her mother was handing a bundle of money. A withdrawal from their bank account. Her eyes widened and she jerked her gaze away. 

Her mother was bowing repeatedly as she stood in front of Yuqi's. She watched as she drew out the money from before and gave it to Mrs. Song before turning around and waving her over. Mrs. Song stopped her shaking her head and pointing across the road. Her mother nodded in understanding and gestured for Soyeon to stay where she was. She walked away searching for a place to wander about. 

She flinched as she saw Yuqi sitting on a bench in front of her feeding the pigeons she pressed her body against the wall behind her. She walked away quietly and stared down at her feet. From her last glance Yuqi hadn't noticed her. She tripped and yelped startling the pigeons into flight and Soyeon froze as Yuqi looked up. She flinched and ran away. 

She idly traced shapes into the ground below her. Her knees were drawn tightly against her chest and she rested her head atop them. "Soyeon, let's go home." She heard and she looked up standing on shaky legs. "You be a good girl starting Tomorrow." Her mother said as Soyeon surveyed her face for any changes. Soyeon nodded before she looked back down. 

Soyeon leaned down holding her shoes in one hand to place them in their proper place. She stopped and sighed slowly. She crossed her slipper-covered feet uncomfortably. Mr.Kim was lecturing but Soyeon wasn't paying attention. Soon the tables were turned. 

Soyeon jerked forward as a volleyball struck her head, wincing. She ignored the water that drenched her constantly and how she was tripped in the halls.

Soyeon walked back to the classroom her gaze drawn downwards. She stopped in the doorway as she saw Yuqi at her desk. "What is she doing?" She mumbled before walking foward once again. "What are you doing at my desk?" She hissed unable to keep the venom out of her voice. She looked over her desk and saw it completely clean. "What are you even doing, you freak?" She said glaring as Yuqi gave her a solemn look. 

"Great, it's that face again." Soyeon growled and she shoved past Yuqi. "Stop acting like a goody two-shoes. If you have a problem then say something." Soyeon said walking away. She could feel Yuqi's gaze pierce her back as she slammed the door open. 

Soyeon stood in front of her own desk, attempting to wipe away the permanent marker.

'Freaking jerk. Leave already. Soyeon-ssi transfer.'

"She really pisses me off." Soyeon said to herself pausing in her task.

"Yuqi-ssi transferred to another school. So who was the class helper yesterday. The class journal wasn't turned in." Mr. Kim said and Soyeon didn't bother lifting her head up. She didn't even try to listen to him. She was in her own world, figuratively and physically with how everyone's desk curved away from hers. 

\---Present day---

Soyeon walked down Yangjaecheon, her gaze never leaving the ground as she walked to her class. She walked into the building and down a few halls. 

'Sign language class.' 

She drew her shoulders back and breathed deeply, opening the door at the same time Someone down the hall did. "Oh, Yuqi-nim! Good afternoon." 

Soyeon stiffened and turned around watching as Yuqi, who now towered over her, walked down the hall. She was a near splitting image of her old self, except now with longer, fuller brown hair. Soyeon shot after her, calling out. "Yuqi-ssi!" She grabbed her shoulder and Yuqi turned around a faint spark of recognition in her eyes.

"I-um-uh-.....Do you remember me from secondary? I'm Jeon Soyeon." She said as Yuqi gave her an innocent look. She watched as Yuqi's face shifted into many. First, a closed eye smile, then her cheeks puffed out, and finally a frustrated look as she couldn't communicate what she wanted. Yuqi turned around and ran away leaving Soyeon to stand there. "Yuqi!" She called chasing after her panting as she went down the stairs. She found Yuqi huddled against the wall. "I-um....Came to give this to you." She said her ears burning as she held out Yuqi's notebook. "You forgot this." She said lifting her hand up to sign as she spoke. She heard Yuqi's delighted and excited gasp and watched as she signed back. "Why do I know sign language?" Soyeon said she rubbed her neck. "Because I learned it." She replied as she handed Yuqi her notebook."You might not really want to see it but..." she said slowly wringing her hands awkwardly in front of her. She watched as Yuqi held it closer and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I-" she began to sign as she spoke, wanting to do something with her hands. "I was wondering....can you and I be friends?" She asked her gaze shifting from her feet to Yuqi. Sweet Yuqi who was holding her notebook over her face and Soyeon whipped around Slapping herself harshly. "What am I saying?" she whispered horrified with herself. She ignored the stinging in her cheek before she added. "That's what you were trying to ask me back in school. Right?" She chuckled breathing slowly as she attempted to save her own skin. "I finally understand you." She smiled, turning around to see Yuqi's tear spill onto her face and she jumped. "Um....Don't cry." She said, she hated it when people cried she never knew what to do. "Please..." she added hastily in an attempt to comfort Yuqi.


End file.
